


Need To Come (Then Beg)

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [458]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hii, do you think you'd maybe be willing to write a weecest ficlet where sam is 15 and dean is giving him a handjob and sam keeps saying "gonna come" or "need to" or "gotta come" or something and begging would be good too I guess?? aah idk sorry I don't usually ask for these types of things haha. sorry to bother you. have a nice day! c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need To Come (Then Beg)

**Author's Note:**

> please send any prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“De’…fuck, Dean…” Sam whimpered softly, as Dean’s hand slowly pumped Sam cock, giving a light squeeze at the top.

Dean grinned, as he leaned over, kissing Sam softly on the lips, as he continued his hand job, swallowing the soft pants and moans that Sam made.

“Dean. Jesus.” Sam writhed, Dean’s lips trailing around his neck and chest. “Faster, please, go faster. Oh god.” Sam moaned.

“Faster?” Dean asked, voice soft against Sam’s flesh. “You want faster, baby brother? Gonna have to  _beg_  for it.” Dean grinned, thumb teasing swiping at Sam’s cockhead, smearing the pre-come starting to bead there.

“Dean!” Sam cried out, as Dean’s thumb moved to the sensitive underside of Sam’s cockhead. “Jesus fuck! Please, oh god, please, go faster! Please, please, please!” Sam begged.

Dean gave a quick stroke, and Sam cried out, trying to thrust his hips, only to have Dean keep him pinned down.

“No, no, Sammy. I’m in control. Not you.” Dean murmured, breath hot against Sam’s neck.

He started to stroke Sam’s cock again, quickening the pace slightly, and Sam cried out, caught in the bliss and sensation of Dean’s hand against his heated cock, head a pretty shade of red.

“Dean…I wanna come. I want you to make me come. Please.” Sam panted. Dean lifted his head, and he grinned seeing the flush on Sam’s face, down his neck, and to his chest. He saw the sweat that beaded on his body, and Dean laughed.

“God, you’re ready to do anything I ask, aren’t you, Sammy?” Dean murmured. His hand slowed down slightly, and Sam whined.

“Please, Dean. Fuck, please, please. I want to come. Need ta. Need ta come Dean. Please, make me come.” Sam begged.

“Baby brother wants to come? Wants to make a mess?” Dean purred softly, lips brushing against Sam’s ear. “Wants big brother to make him messy?”

“Please. Please Dean. I want to come. I wanna….nnngh…Dean…” Sam panted, plead getting cut off as Dean quickened his hand. “Dean!”

“That’s it. Come undone, Sammy. Come apart at my hand.” Dean praised softly. “I want to see it. I want to watch.” Dean growled. “I’m gonna make you come.”

“Dean! Oh god, fuck! Dean…I’m gonna come soon….Jesus!”

“That’s it Sammy. Lose control. Beg, Sammy, beg.”

“Dean! Lemme come. Please! I wanna come! Please, please, please lemme come! Please!” Sam begged, crying out, lips parted in white hot bliss, senses overriding his body. All Sam could feel was Dean and his hand on his hot cock.

“Come.” Dean whispered.

Sam screamed Dean’s name, coming hot and heavy between the two.

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” Dean praised softly, keeping Sam’s softening cock in his hand, as Sam rode down from his high.


End file.
